Forced Cooperation
by Sapphire-Loves-You
Summary: "The man was smug, the man was a genius... Yet he couldn't help but think. This could be his toughest challange yet." Warning: Could be slightly OOC, also M for sexual conduct


(( **Author's Note: Quite honestly, I feel like this could have been far better. Considering the circumstances that it started with such a quick sentence as 'jumping right to Albert Wesker's meeting' could have followed suit better if I lead up to: "why Ricardo?" I'll just assume he's another bug for Wesker to use, nothing else I can really say other then that. Anyways, this story was created for, again, MissusPatches of Deviant Art. It was a fanfic trade and yes, she is indeed the same person who requested the story "Delicious Revenge". I would upload the other SalazarXAshley story, however, when I had gotten to the manipulation sex scene, my cursor accidentally highlighted about a whole page worth of the act and deleted it by accident when I typed a letter; So I reluctantly hurried it up. If I get any reviews to tell me to upload that story anyways, then I may reconsider, but for now, just enjoy RicardoXJill **

**PS: You get a cookie for reading all that))**

Never in a million years, did he think he'd be working for the snake that slithered through all the crevices behind every single operation. The man who deliberately would become a "new God"; Albert Wesker.

At first he turned him down, he was used to the small leagues and wanted to keep it that way, but when the dough rolled in, the smile began to grow. How could he take down such a fantastic opportunity? If he took this down, he would be still looked upon as lame, or pathetic and he wanted the world to know that he wasn't someone to pick on.

It was at these quarters of secrecy, did he finally find his way to meeting up with Albert, as usual, he did his cocky little grin and introduced himself, but strangely Albert only gazed at him. Feeling uncomfortable he then sat down and got down to brass tasks.

"So, you wanted me to help with this, little operation right?" He said chuckling a bit, straightening the tie on his business suit, his other hand sticking in the pocket of his always sluggish but comfortable pants.

In return, Albert just replied calmly with no emotion.

"If you think this is a small operation, then you can gladly exit. This is something I allow only professionals to do. I would have picked someone far more professional, but Excella insisted you could do the job." He pushed his glasses up ever so slightly and Ricardo just returned with a small face.

"So, Excella eh? Heh, well, I promise I can handle it in any way ya want pops."

"I would prefer you to call me Wesker" He growled, leaving Ricardo to wince in surprise and place his hands up in defense.

"Ok ok, whatever ya say po- I mean, Wesker." He grinned, but once again Albert was motionless.

"What I require of you, is a task of utmost importance. So to make sure you stay in your place, I have allowed _her_to accompany you."

Before Ricardo could ask as to who he was talking about, out came a strange hooded figure. He could tell it was a girl, only because of the delicious and curvaceous body she had going on. He licked his lips ever so gently, sadly when he came to her face, he just saw a bird like mask.

"Her name, is of no importance, but her goal is simple, she will be my little spy and you you're precious slave." He then opened her upper body suit down, which Ricardo immediately began to flush, thinking he was going to strip her.

"H-Hey there's no need to show me nothin'!" But Albert ignored him and stopped after a strange red lighted bug appeared on her chest, glowing a soft crimson like it was pulsing.

Ricardo stared in astonishment at the sight and just looked at Albert in confusion.

"W-What is dat thing?"

"A special modulator, it controls her every move. With just a few clicks of my button, she will do things her body does not want her to. This is just one of the few beta tests of my new Uroborus project." Then, with a gentle button press, the hooded figure walked up to Ricardo and stood by his side. Albert simply smiled at Ricardo's dumbfounded expression.

"Its quite the nice trick don't you agree? You, give me, the power and I shall give you, the pleasure."

Ricardo's eyes widened at the words.

"I-I don't think I follow ya" Albert just shook his head softly before responding.

"She is you're pleasure toy, she will make sure you don't disobey my orders, but she'll also give you sexual satisfaction."

A surprise within a surprise this hooded figure was. Yet all of a sudden he found himself smiling at her with a new found satisfaction. He gently gripped her chin, with a cocky grin once more and purred.

"Its a deal"

Albert just smiled.

* * *

><p>After a few missions here and there, Ricardo soon began to wonder just what was underneath that hood. Sure, life was going swimmingly well for him and even better so was he able to have a little more profit then usual. Yet, he wanted to finally play with his new toy, yet for some reason he felt too shy to do it.<p>

He just gazed at her from within the car as she drove silently and blushed. He had the sex toy of a life time yet he was too afraid to even do it. He hated ever showing any signs of submissiveness, but he couldn't seem to help it. Never in his life did he have the power to do something so vile to a body he almost always felt he never deserved. He was a scumbag because he chose this life style, but for some reason didn't want to make his new treasure dirty at all.

Wait, what was he talking about? He had to get her on him, make her beg for more. So why was he backing down? Its not like he was restricted and besides, even if he couldn't mess with her in that way, he would find it none the less. Whether it be painful or not, he was getting her.

Smirking now as he watched, he simply told her to pull over and so she did. She then, almost robotic-ally turned to him and wondered what he wanted done. Of course, she also looked to him almost begging, since they were on chase from Chris and Sheva and she didn't want to get caught.

"Toots, we've been working together for quite some time, and I need a nice fuck right now."

She growled now in return.

"Can't this wait? We're being chased!"

"Chased Schmased." He flipped his hand at her without any fear and just smiled. "I wanna have some time with my little baby doll."

Cursing under her breath, she began undoing the suit but then gasped as she saw him grab hold of her arm.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, this is my show, not yours."

With those words, he grabbed a hold of her zipper and almost slammed it down, and there before him, was the gold. Beautiful large breasts, succulent yet milky skin and a pussy just praying for some action. He rubbed his hands together now in excitement chuckling and ever so softly flipped her hood off. Strangely enough, her hair matched her skin almost perfectly. Yep, definitely, this was his dream doll.

His gloved hands were soon going to reach her mask but she stopped him by gripping his arm.

"No... P-Please, don't do this."

That was a surprise, wasn't she supposed to be a toy to him? Well, then again, it was a beta testing project, he shouldn't have expected it to work to the fullest. He then smiled sweetly to her.

"Hey relax baby doll, I got it all under control." grabbing the mask now, he pulled it off to reveal those dazzling eyes, they even seemed to shine in a sense and he immediately blushed. What a lucky bastard he was.

Here, in this van, in the middle of Africa, he was about to do, the most gorgeous and beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. How could he not blush? Although he saw something, something between the lines of sadness and betrayal. Yet he didn't really care, he had a nice babe to play with so whoever she was devoted to? Well, tough break for him.

Excited to finally enter her, he wasted no time on his own clothes and threw them down to the ground, especially his undergarments. The once hooded figure now looking helplessly at the rising member that pulsed up on his body.

With just a few minor adjustments, he lowered the seating to a nap position and fingered her to come over. She could do nothing but obey and she now crawled on his body.

"Yes master?" He just smiled at that soft yet cooling voice of hers and kissed. As he did so, he felt her everywhere he possibly could. From shoulders, to breasts to even her gentle love handles; he just felt it all. When her gentle private began rubbing on his organ though, he began blushing once more but still held her in control.

"You're a doll, ya know that?" He snickered, before grabbing her rear and ramming her down on his organ and at that instant, they both let out a cry of sheer pleasure. She was amazingly tight and the way his organ throbbed inside must have been the reason for her scream back. Then it happened he began riding in her.

These moments of sheer love and power was so much for him, he just held onto her and in his surprise, she began moaning and growling for more. Possibly something in the program could have made her want it, or better yet make it go faster. Never the less he completely enjoyed it, every single minute.

Kisses went everywhere, from lips to cheeks to even the neck. His lips even began sucking on her milk colored breasts and she began mewing in ecstasy, whimpering for more as she took control. He wasn't bothered by this, in fact, he enjoyed it. So he just eased himself and looked at her as she began riding his organ in complete loving devotion.

For once in his life, he felt amazing. Here was a beautiful and tender girl, riding his organ, making him have sheer sexual pleasure all for his sake and under his control. Then, before he knew it, he screamed and she did as well. They held on for dear life as the climax made their legs grow numb and twitch.

For a good few minutes they panted on one another and the girl looked at him with a strangely passionate look. He couldn't help but just kiss her right then and there, a powerful kiss of tantalizing tongues pushing each other and hot breath. A kiss he would remember for a long time.

Once the kiss had broken up, he then smirked.

"Remind me to try oral sex next..." He then grinned like an idiot who had just won the lottery and she just replied with a small smile.

"Whatever my master commands"


End file.
